Conversación Nocturna
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Mientras más pasaban siendo superhéroes, más se acoplaba su personalidad a la de su alterego. Marinette entra en colapso al sentir como la personalidad de Ladybug estaba cada vez más presente sin la máscara, y solo a través de conversaciones nocturnas con Adrien y Chat Noir podrá encontrar la paz que necesita. [Two-shot] [1-Adrinette] [2-Ladynoir]
1. Conversación Nocturna: Adrinette

**Hola.**

 **¿Qué hago en otro fandom? No sé... Todo es culpa de mi hija (?)**

 **Y mía por leer tantos fics de este lugar xD**

 **No sé bien que quise hacer, solo tiré la escena que vino a mi mente.**

 **Nos leemos en mis otros fics x3**

 **Aquatic~**

* * *

 _Palabras: 2672_

 _Publicado: 9 de Agosto de 2018_

 _Aclaraciones: Los personajes no son míos, la escena sí, por el momento (?)_

* * *

 **Conversación nocturna**.

 _-one shot-_

…

Una brillante mariposa blanca surcó los cielos nocturnos de Paris. Un nuevo akuma había sido purificado. Un nuevo akumatizado había sido salvado, pero la superheroina no se sentía muy bien con la situación. Miró a su compañero que la observaba con una enorme sonrisa, con sus manos colgando del bastón que tenía sobre sus hombros, tras la nuca.

 _¿Por qué era así con ella? ¿Acababa de pisotear los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, para la misión, y él aún le sonreía?_

—¿Qué pasa, My Lady? —preguntó balanceando su cuerpo al caminar hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no estás molesto? —le cuestionó sin pensarlo mucho. Chat Noir se detuvo para mirarla, confundido— ¡Aquel akumatizado me tenía como objetivo y solo bajó la guardia cuando le dije que tú solo eras un…! —no pudo seguir hablando.

—¿Qué solo soy un tonto distractor de akumatizados? —Ladybug tragó pesado y afirmó— No te preocupes —bajó el bastón hasta el suelo y se apoyó con ambas manos en él—. Sé que era parte del show, Bugaboo, tranquila. —cerró los ojos y, encogiéndose de hombros, le sonrió—. Con todos tus cambios, sigues siendo perfecta para mí.

Y ahí estaba lo que a la chica le estaba molestando desde hace días, estaba en una lucha interna con ella misma, al ver como ya casi no había diferencias entre Ladybug y Marinette, cada vez eran más parecidas una a la otra y ella nunca se consideró perfecta, pero su compañero así la veía. Siempre perfecta, siempre sin fallas, cuando en realidad tenía muchas. Aquel traje había sacado de ella, una personalidad que tenía dormida, oculta bajo la máscara de una torpe amabilidad que usaba en el día a día y ya le había acarreado problemas a la chica de civil, a la que no le justificaban sus actos como a la heroína.

Se preguntó si ese efecto de la máscara, pasaba con Chat Noir también.

Estaba realmente confundida y las palabras de Tikki recordándole que ella era Ladybug con o sin mascara, tampoco la ayudaban mucho.

Sentía una inminente fusión dentro de sí.

Como sea, tenía que salir de ahí. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba cuántas veces sonó su miraculous, advirtiéndole de la destranformación. No podía abusar de las energías de Tikki por estar con la mente alborotada.

Sacudió su cabeza y tomó su yoyo.

—Debo irme —le dijo y, sin mirarlo, se despidió lanzando su yoyo a una chimenea lejana.

—¿Qué le pasará a My Lady? —observó hacia sus alrededores y bajó a ocultarse en un rincón de la ribera del río Sena. Plagg no tardó en caer en sus manos, cuando la luz verde terminó de envolver a Chat Noir para dar paso a Adrien Agreste.

—¡Muero de hambre! —exclamó el pequeño ser negro de grandes ojos verdes.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el chico de cabellera rubia, mostrándole un cuarto de rueda de su adorado camembert—. Come rápido que debemos regresar a casa —le pidió.

—No tienes ni que decírmelo dos veces, muchacho —mientras su pequeño Kwami comía sobre su hombro, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la ribera, la brisa nocturna producida por el río a su lado, se sentía muy bien. Aunque sus pensamientos estaban en el actuar raro de Ladybug, _¿por qué quería que se molestara con ella? Si cuando lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, ella constantemente se disculpaba con él._

Adrien caminó, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Plagg lo nombró, detuvo su andar para ver a su Kwami que ya había terminado de comer.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó. El ser mágico, le señaló con su brazo hacia el frente.

—¿Esa no es tu amiga, Mininette?

— _Marinette_ —le corrigió, pero tras mencionarla, cayó en cuenta de quien estaba frente a él. En uno de los bancos verdes de la ribera, estaba sentada Marinette con la cabeza oculta tras sus piernas flexionadas y se abrazaba a ellas con fuerza— ¿Marinette? —estaba sorprendido de aquella escena frente a él. Era bastante tarde para que su amiga estuviera sola en un lugar así. Dudo en acercarse, pero su Kwami lo motivó a hacerlo.

« _Quizás la suerte te acompañe y puedas saber lo que tanto le aqueja a tu lady_ » pensó el Kwami negro antes de ocultarse dentro de la camisa blanca de su muchacho.

Adrien avanzó el trayecto hasta Marinette, pero la jovencita de cabellos azulados no pareció percatarse de su presencia. ¿Se habrá quedado dormida en esa posición? Se sentó a su lado y fingió toser. Ante aquello, consiguió que la chica se moviera incómoda.

—¿No es peligroso, que estés en este lugar, a esta hora y más encima sola? —le preguntó. Marinette saltó de su posición y lo miró casi espantada.

—¿A-Adrien? —dijo, sorprendida, mientras volvía a acomodarse en el asiento— ¿Qué haces tú a esta hora por aquí? —se paró buscando al guardaespaldas que siempre perseguía al joven— ¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas?

—Yo pregunté primero —le recordó, elevando la ceja derecha. Sacudió la cabeza con una leve negación y la miró—, pero responderé: Solo salí a caminar, a esta hora tengo cierta libertad, cuando necesito un momento a solas con mi mente.

—Ya veo —hizo una mueca y miró hacia el río—, yo también necesitaba pensar, por eso vine aquí — _en realidad, se había acabado su transformación a los segundos que se alejó de Chat Noir, pero, no podía decirle eso a Adrien._ Estaba esperando que Tikki terminara de comer para volver a casa.

—Debe ser algo muy importante, si eres capaz de arriesgarte a salir en la noche —comentó apoyándose contra el respaldo del banco para observar el cielo.

—Aunque no lo creas —respondió sin mirarlo—, no soy una niña indefensa —otra mueca cubrió sus labios—. Puedo defenderme de quien sea.

—Y no te lo pongo en dudas —aclaró. La observó un par de segundos— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—¿A-ayudarme? —respondió, sonrojada.

—Sí, dicen que eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?

—Amigos —era la tercera mueca que le veía hacer a Marinette en un corto tramo de tiempo.

—Cuéntame —le insistió—, quien sabe, quizás pueda ayudarte —la animó.

Marinette lo miró, aún le costaba aceptar que el rubio estaba a su lado, en un principio había pensado que se lo imaginó producto de sus pensamientos, pero no, ahí estaba. _¿Cómo se las arreglaba para aparecer ante ella de la nada?_

Sacudió la cabeza, quizás si conversaba con él, sin revelar mucho, pudiera ayudarla. Era un chico después de todo.

—Estaba viendo el blog de Alya —bien, si usaba eso como excusa, ya no necesitaba revelar nada más— y noté que Chat Noir se deja pisotear mucho por Ladybug —comentó apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas—. Pero él no se queja, él está ahí siempre para ella. ¿está realmente tan enamorado de ella que no nota la actitud déspota y egoísta que demuestra a veces? ¿El amor lo pone ciego?

Adrien la miró confundido. ¿Así lo percibía Marinette? ¿Cómo un ciego enamorado que se dejaba hacer y deshacer al antojo de la chica enmascarada?

Pero, después se alegró, si podría ayudar a su amiga, después de todo.

—Yo también veo el blog de Alya, pero, ¿sabes? Tengo otra percepción de Chat Noir —le dijo, por lo que Marinette lo volvió a mirar—. Yo creo que Chat Noir la conoce mejor de lo que nosotros podemos ver. Son un equipo hace tiempo, después de todo, han pasado por tantas cosas juntos que, seguramente, él conoce muy bien las distintas facetas de Ladybug, y ha aprendido a vivir con ellas.

—Pero él la ve perfecta —lo interrumpió Marinette.

—Perfectamente imperfecta —agregó Adrien con una sonrisa—. No sé mucho de relaciones sentimentales, pero creo que la diferencia entre que te guste una persona y estar enamorado, es esa. Te gusta una persona por sus virtudes o por su apariencia, pero, realmente, estás enamorado cuando aceptas como es, cuando la aceptas con sus defectos. Creo que eso debe pasarle a él, estoy seguro que igual se enoja con ella, que igual a veces quisiera que confiara más en él, que, de una vez por toda, le corresponda, pero así es ella y él no puede hacer nada más que aceptarla como es, porque en verdad la quiere.

Cuando terminó de hablar, pensó que iba a encontrarla algo repuesta, pero la volvió a ver oculta tras sus piernas flexionadas, tal cual la encontró.

La mente de Marinette era un caos aún peor. ¿ _Así veía Adrien a Chat Noir_? La hizo sentir pésimo por ser así con el pobre Chat Noir. Ella quería mucho a su compañero, pero su enamoramiento por el chico que tenía a su lado, no la dejaba ver a nadie más.

Ella quería descubrir más de Adrien, ver sus defectos y también aceptarlos con él, pero no podía verlos. Lo único que notaba en él, era esa sonrisa ladeada que adornaba sus labios la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaban juntos en el colegio y una mayor confianza para hablar o bromear junto con Nino. La sonrisa de Adrien cada vez le recordaba más a su compañero de batallas.

 _Chilló internamente._

Se hundió más en la cueva que generó con su cuerpo.

—¿Marinette? —le insistió el chico, para que la mirara. Ella peleó por calmarse.

—¿Tú, tú tienes defectos, Adrien? —le preguntó aún con la cabeza oculta. Aunque el chico se sorprendió por la pregunta, se atrevió a poner su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.

—¿Quién no? —le respondió. Y en cuanto Marinette volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos celestes, le sonrió con un guiño— Pero no se lo digas a nadie, podrías arruinar mi reputación —cuando la chica rio y la vio relajarse un poco, se sintió muy bien—. Ya, cuéntame realmente qué te pasa, no creo que la situación sentimental de los héroes de París sea tan importante como para tenerte a las diez de la noche en la calle tan deprimida. ¿Dónde está la chica enérgica y alegre que adora meterse en problemas, que conozco?

Marinette desvió la mirada a su bolso rosado y luego miró a Adrien. La atmósfera que se había creado, entre ellos, era tan cómoda, que apenas había tartamudeado una que otra palabra. Se sentía tan en confianza que, de repente, no le importó si la pequeña Tikki la regañaba después.

—Hace tiempo conocí a alguien —le comentó, dudosa. Adrien se acomodó en el banco, dispuesto a escuchar—. Ese alguien tiene muchos aspectos de mi vida, que, si yo fuera así, pasaría castigada.

—¿Tú? —exclamó sorprendido. Los padres de Marinette no les parecía de esos padres capaz de castigar a sus hijos, estaba sorprendido.

—Sí, yo —afirmó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar el rio frente a ellos—. Mis padres me dan cierta libertad a cambio de unas cuantas responsabilidades. Si falló, mi libertad se suspende por semanas.

—Vaya —Adrien no parecía creerlo, Marinette lo entendió claramente al verlo, por lo que no pudo evitar reír por la cara de su amigo.

—Entonces, a medida que paso tiempo con ella, más cosas de su personalidad se me pegan. Es como si esa yo que estaba dormida, empieza a despertar.

Vaya que Adrien la entendía. Era lo que le pasaba con Chat Noir, esa personalidad que desarrolló con él, cada día aparecía más en su diario vivir. Miró a su amiga que entró a perderse en su monólogo.

—Tú aún no llegabas a la escuela en ese entonces, yo nunca me había enfrentado a Chloé, pero, gracias a ella, lo hice por primera vez en mi vida —apretó los puños, frente a ella—. Y sé sintió tan genial, que, a pesar de que no la quería mucho en un principio, agradezco tenerla en mi vida. Me ha dado momentos tan mágicos como también seguridad en mi misma.

—Entonces, es alguien querido en tu vida, pero…

—Pero —resopló, moviendo gran parte de su flequillo con aquel acto—, también saca de mí, un lado bastante creído, ególatra e insufrible, aspectos que siempre he tenido ocultos y dormidos bajo la máscara de la torpe y amable Marinette. Marinette no puede decir que no —se reclamó—, pero ella, ella es capaz de mandar al mismísimo alcalde a hacer lo que ella no quiere. _«O a Chat Noir»_ pensó—. A Marinette le cuesta decir lo que piensa, pero ella puede arruinar todo con su lengua, porque no siempre piensa lo que dice. Y lo peor, es que, en vez de querer mantenerme con la Marinette de siempre, me seduce tanto que quiero ser como ella todo el tiempo. Aunque a ella le pueden perdonar fallas, que a Marinette, no.

Adrien se acomodó intranquilo en el asiento sin quitar sus ojos verdes de su amiga. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle Marinette? ¡Su cabeza sabía que tenía una respuesta, pero no se la daba! ¿Cómo podía aprenderse tantas cosas inútiles y ahora no podía hacer conexiones? Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y entonces, Marinette terminó con una frase que hizo «Click» en su cabeza.

—¿Qué dijiste? —exclamó, poniéndose de pie. Marinette también lo hizo, pero lo miraba con miedo. Observó como el bolso que su amiga siempre llevaba con ella, se movía como si alguien enojado estuviera encerrado ahí y luego miró el pánico en los ojos celestes.

—¡Olvídalo! —le pidió juntando las palmas frente a ella—. Adrien, por favor, por lo que más quieras, olvida lo que acabo de decir —vio la súplica y aunque estaba hecho un tornado de emociones, afirmó, sin pestañar. Tenía miedo de que, al hacerlo, despertara en su casa y aquella revelación fuera solo un sueño—. Tengo que irme —le dijo, separándose más del banco con destino a las escaleras que la llevaban a la avenida.

—¡Marinette! —la llamó, ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería sacarse otras dudas también, pero optó por darle tiempo— ¡Nunca nos vimos!

La sonrisa de Marinette no tardó en aparecer en sus labios.

—¡Nunca te vi, Adrien! —le contestó. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa—. Y tú, vuelve a casa antes de que se den cuenta que no estás.

—Lo haré —afirmó y se despidió de ella moviendo la mano. Cuando la vio terminar de subir las escaleras, bajó la mano con la vista aún pegada a las escaleras.

—¿Por qué no la seguiste? —preguntó Plagg que tenía un trozo de macarrón rosado entre sus garras.

—No hace falta —dijo moviendo sus hombros—, ella puede defenderse muy bien sola —ladeó su sonrisa y miró a su compañero— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Me lo dio mi terroncito de azúcar —y antes de que Adrien pudiera preguntarle algo, se llenó la boca con el bocadillo—. ¡Tan dulce como ella! —exclamó y luego, sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo—. No puedo con tanta dulzura —miró a Adrien—, necesito queso…

—En casa —le dijo, mientras pedía volver a convertirse en Chat Noir.

Hace rato que notaba algo raro en ambos, en sus alter egos, en ellos como amigos y, al fin, podía ver con claridad lo que sucedía.

Con una sonrisa se encaminó saltando por los techos de regreso a la mansión Agreste.

Llegó a su habitación, quitó su transformación y tras darle el queso a su Kwami, se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos.

 _«¡Después de todo, Marinette salva Paris, pero es ella, la que tiene una estatua en la plaza!»_

Aunque aquella frase debía olvidarla a pedido de su amiga, estaba seguro que no lo haría en lo que le quedara de vida.

Al fin sabía quién era la chica bajo la máscara y todo parecía encajar como piezas de rompecabezas. _¡Estaba encantado!_

Ahora, solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar el momento en que las dos personalidades de ambos, terminaran de fusionarse y solo quedaran dos personas que se amaran para siempre.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, se acostó a dormir.

Mañana sería otro día, y uno más brilloso, sin dudas.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 _¡Hola! Solo dejaré un comentario._

 _-» El Mininette que Plagg usa para Marinette, es como bromeo con mi hija que se llama "Marina" y a la cual, le digo "Marineta" o "Mininette" Se me hizo chistoso ponerlo (?)xD_

 _._

 _Espero ahora poder escribir mis one-shot atrasados, esta idea me bloqueaba o/_

 _Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _._

 _Aquatic~_


	2. Conversación Nocturna: LadyNoir

**No iba a continuar esto...**

 **Pero lo hice...**

 **Y me quedó del doble de la primera parte...**

 **...**

 **Aquatic~**

* * *

 _Palabras: 4246_

 _Publicado: 17 de Agosto de 2018_

 _Aclaraciones: Los personajes no son míos, la escena sí, por el momento (?)_

* * *

 **Conversación nocturna**.

 _-Two shot-_

 **II**

…

Marinette terminó su transformación y se ocultó de Tikki bajo sus sábanas. No quería ver a su Kwami, se sentía tonta por haber soltado su secreto, así como si nada. Y por la reacción de la pequeña roja desde su bolso, sabía que estaría enojada con ella.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón —era lo único que podía pronunciar. Tikki flotó cerca de ella, tratando de liberar el agarre de la sabana, sin éxito.

—Tranquila, Marinette —le dijo la pequeña moviéndose sobre ella.

—Pe-pero, es-estás enojada —comentó frunciéndose más bajo la manta.

—No estoy enojada contigo —la Kwami se cruzó de brazos—. Me agité en el bolso porque algo apestoso se metió en él —la chica dejó a la vista sus ojos celestes para mirarla con algo de miedo.

—¿Algo apestoso? —confundida, revisó su bolso para ver que nada sucio estuviera ahí.

—No te preocupes, me deshice del _calcetín apestoso_ —comentó, poniéndose frente a la chica—. Marinette, no es hora de ponerte así, tenemos algo que hacer.

—¡¿Hacer?! ¡Literalmente le dije a Adrien que soy Ladybug! —se lamentó, volviendo a cubrir su rostro. Tikki movió los ojos un tanto fastidiada y volvió a tirar de las sábanas, esta vez teniendo éxito.

—¡Escúchame, por favor! —pidió la pequeña.

—Tikki —Marinette se sentó de pronto en su cama— ¿Qué pasará con Chat? —la buscó con la mirada para luego golpearse con ambas mejillas, la cara—. No solo lo rechazo por Adrien, sino que, además, le compartí mi secreto… ¡Va a odiarme!

—Creo que él te entenderá —Tikki sonrió—. Ahora tenemos que bajar tu nivel de ansiedad —le propuso. Marinette la miró confundida—. Te ves peor, que cuando te vi por primera vez, Marinette. Tranquila. ¿Acaso no confías en Adrien?

—Claro que confió en él —afirmó decidida, para luego girar hacia las fotos que tenía en la pared—. Estoy segura que él no dirá nada. Sé que puedo confiar en él, algo en su mirada me dice que puedo hacerlo, pero Chat…

—Quizás —Tikki se acercó y se frotó contra la mejilla de su portadora para que se calmara un poco—, solo tienes que esperar. Si tienes dudas, confía en Chat Noir también y habla con él.

—¿Debería? —le preguntó con dudas.

—Es mejor que esté al tanto de tu desliz.

Marinette soltó el aire por la nariz con los ojos cerrados y acarició a su Kwami.

—Ya lo hice de todas formas —miró a Tikki y le sonrió—. En la próxima alerta de Akuma, le pediré que hable conmigo.

 _«Supongo que la verdadera prueba viene ahora para ellos como pareja de portadores»_ pensó la pequeña, mientras ayudaba a su elegida a descansar para el otro día.

…

Llegó al colegio y se desplomó sobre su banco. Aunque había acordado con Tikki hablar con Chat, los diferentes escenarios que su mente le planteó durante sus sueños, en donde le contaba a su compañero sobre lo que había sucedido, la desvelaron totalmente. _¿Es que en ninguno de sus sueños Chat podía entenderla? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a su reacción?_ Chat Noir era una persona que siempre la apoyaba y entendía. Adrien, así se lo había hecho notar durante esa fatídica conversación nocturna.

Entonces, ¿Por qué le aterraba su posible reacción? ¿Él sería más importante para ella, de lo que quería admitir?

Mientras ella estaba con una nube negra sobre su cabeza, su rubio compañero ingresó al salón de clases con una sonrisa deslumbrante y de un humor increíble. La observó y la llamó para saludarla, Marinette a duras penas pudo mirar a uno de los causantes de sus problemas mentales y le hizo una mueca por sonrisa para saludarlo.

—¡Chica! —Alya se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en la frente— ¿Estás bien?

—Algo —le comentó apoyando el mentón sobre su escritorio—, siento que mis energías fueron drenadas.

—¿Y las absorbió Adrien? —preguntó divertida. Marinette enrojeció, y la miró espantada—. Es que míralo —le indicó el rubio que estaba aún en la puerta riéndose con Nino—. Adrien rebosa de energía hoy —se acomodó las gafas, cambiando su mirada a una más inquisidora—. Como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia del mundo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó mirando hacia su compañero, el cual al sentirse observado miró a Marinette y le sonrió. La chica de cabellos azulados se sonrojo, y bajó rápidamente la mirada.

…

Por primera vez, desde que se convirtió en Ladybug, quería escuchar una alerta de Akuma, pero Hawk Moth, al parecer, se había tomado vacaciones, porque había pasado una semana y nadie había sido akumatizado.

Sabía que debía estar feliz, pero realmente quería hablar con Chat, su mente ya no le permitía concentrarse en nada.

—¡Marinette! —la voz tras ella, la hizo saltar en su lugar. Volteó para ver Adrien cerca de ella, tenía las manos en los bolsillos como si tuviera miedo de acercársele. _¿Acaso estaba nervioso?_ Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—¿Adrien?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, acercándose un poco para poder susurrarle—. Desde que «no» conversamos el otro día —le dijo con una sonrisa, por lo que Marinette puso los ojos en blanco—, te veo extraña, ¿ha pasado algo?

—No —le negó con la cabeza—. Estoy planeando hablar con don gato —ante aquella frase, Adrien sacó las manos de sus bolsillos—. Pero no he podido verlo.

—Ya veo —llevó la mano derecha a su barbilla—. Marinette tiene prroblemas gatunos.

—¡Ay no! —dijo, llevando la mano derecha a su frente—. No, chistes de gato, Adrien —le pidió.

—¿Por qué no?

—No te quedan bien —le negó la cabeza—. Chat Noir es el único que puede hacerlo.

Adrien se encogió de hombros divertido… _si ella supiera_.

 _«¡Ojalá Plagg esté prestando atención, eso demuestra que no soy el único ciego aquí!»_ pensó Adrien mientras miraba a Marinette que se había quedado pensativa.

—¿Acaso él tiene la exclusividad? —preguntó, fingiendo estar molesto.

—Por supuesto —afirmó, Marinette, con una sonrisa—. Esa es una de sus características después de todo. Es lo que lo hace único.

Y ante su frase, ambos quedaron en silencio. Marinette conflictuada por sus palabras y Adrien extasiado por la forma en que ella habló de su alter-ego. Iba a decirle algo, cuando Chloé se acercó a ellos, al verlos tan cerca.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, solos? —preguntó, con ambas manos en su cintura.

—Nada, no es como si habláramos de algo nuestro —dijo Marinette, moviendo sus manos nerviosas. Adrien la miró, sin poder creer que estuviera nerviosa ante Chloé. La chica de cabellos rubios los observó y luego rio cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha.

—Que ridículo, como si pudiera existir un "nuestro" entre ustedes, ridículo —elevó la mano de su boca, a su cabellera, golpeándose la coleta alta, sitio en donde tenía ubicado la peineta de Queen Bee y se marchó.

Adrien observó a su amiga de la infancia y luego a Marinette, parpadeando consecutivamente, iba a levantar el dedo para preguntar algo, pero la chica de dos coletas, levantó su mano para silenciarlo.

—Ni lo menciones —le dijo, mirándolo de reojo. Adrien ladeó la sonrisa por su pregunta mental. ¿ _Cómo había sido capaz Marinette de darle eso a Chloé cuando parecían odiarse hasta al día de hoy?_ Bueno, no tanto como antes, pero aún tenían tensión entre ellas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, te veía más dándole poderes a alguien como… —y en eso, sus ojos verdes se abrieron en la impresión, mientras Marinette hundía más la cabeza entre los hombros.

—Sí —giró los ojos con desgana—, Alya y Nino, también

La mandíbula de Adrien tembló ante aquellas palabras. ¿Había peleado junto a su mejor amigo, junto con su amiga de la infancia y la mejor amiga de Marinette todo ese tiempo?

Wow… no salía de una sorpresa cuando ya estaba metido en otra.

En cambio, Marinette, estaba odiándose en ese mismo momento, _¿Por qué Adrien le sacaba tan fácil la información?_ ¡Quería morderse la lengua y ya no hablar más!

El modelo salió de su ensueño cuando sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, al bajar la mirada, observó cómo Plagg señalaba a Marinette. La chica estaba con los hombros tan caídos, que las manos tocaban sus rodillas. Tenía que hacer algo para animarla, pero no se le ocurría, así que…

—¿Sabes? —dijo llevando la mano con el miraculous de la destrucción, a su rostro— No sé cómo sentirme con esto —abrió un poco los dedos para ver si la chica lo observaba, cuando lo notó, volvió a cerrar los ojos—, les diste poderes a todos nuestros amigos y ¿nunca pensaste en mí?

Marinette lo miró confundida, para luego ladear su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Era cierto, nunca pasó por su cabeza darle un miraculous a Adrien. ¿Por qué sería? Empezó a desviarse del tema, cuando el rubio suspiró derrotado _. ¿Es que no veía nada de lo que él le decía o mostraba?_ Estaba seguro que solo si le agitaba al pequeño Plagg frente a sus ojos celestes, entendería que era Chat Noir. ¿Realmente era difícil para ella verlo como Chat Noir? Se sentía conflictuado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica, cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que debían volver a clases—, solo puedo pensar en Chat Noir en este momento —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? —aquel fastidio no había sido fingido, producto de su agitación mental, casi había escupido esas palabras.

—¿Por qué es mi compañero? —le indicó como si fuera lo más obvio— ¿Por qué es la única persona que ha convivido con el lado más cruel de Marinette y aún es capaz de mirarla con una sonrisa? —bajó la mirada— No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada, siento que le fallé de alguna forma —la sonrisa de Marinette hizo que Adrien sintiera las mejillas calientes. Corrió la mirada y volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, sumamente nervioso—, y quiero corregir el error que cometí esa noche cuando hablamos.

—¿Error?

Pero no pudo recibir respuesta, la alerta de Akuma por fin se activó para alegría de Marinette.

—¡Tengo que irme! —le indicó, viendo como todos sus compañeros intentaban esconderse del nuevo Akumatizado.

—Tranquila —Adrien la miró con una sonrisa—, no le diré a nadie que sientes tanto miedo de los Akumatizados, que te encierras en el baño —y tras darle un guiño con el ojo derecho, se fue de ahí, fingiendo ir a esconderse.

—De verdad —gruñó, Plagg, saliendo de la camisa del joven—, ¿Por qué no le piden a Alya y a Nino, sus lentes? Parece que los necesitan más ustedes que ellos —Adrien miró a Plagg, no podía alegarle nada, realmente tenía toda la razón en este momento.

—Consideraré ir al oftalmólogo, pero, antes… Plagg, transfórmame.

…

Ladybug observaba al extraño akumatizado frente a ella, estaba tan ocupado buscando algo que parecía no notar que ella estaba ahí, al menos todavía, por lo que aprovechó esos minutos para examinarlo y buscar la ubicación del Akuma.

— _Tonto distractor de Akumatizados,_ a su orden, My Lady —comentó Chat Noir apareciendo detrás de ella. Ladybug giró para verlo, aún mortificada por su último encuentro.

—Sabes que no pienso eso de ti, realmente, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Lo sé —la miró, con una sonrisa—, te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Hay un akuma que liberar y purificar.

La batalla se sintió por alguna razón, distinta, pero no de forma desagradable. Ambos superhéroes consiguieron una conexión que ni aún con el paso del tiempo, habían logrado. Siempre supo que Chat Noir confiaba en ella, pero ahora parecía que estaban en un equilibrio espiritual increíble.

Y no era para menos, Adrien convertido en Chat Noir había temido por la batalla sabiendo que Marinette era la chica bajo la máscara, creía que sus emociones y sus sentimientos iban a influenciar en algo su concentración; pero fue todo lo contrario. Ahora tenía más confianza en ella, estaba más seguro de las decisiones que tomaba y porque las tomaba. Ahora conocía a Ladybug completamente y eso había sido más productivo que otra cosa.

El akuma fue liberado del yo-yo mágico de Ladybug y supuso que la hora de hablar se aproximaba

Se acercó a ella, y antes de que pudiera tirar unos de sus chistes –que al parecer solo a él le iba a permitir decir-, tomó la palabra, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Podemos vernos esta noche? —le preguntó, al segundo pitido de sus aretes.

—¡¿Acaso el akumatizado me mandó al cielo?! —fingió sorpresa con ambas manos en su pecho— ¿My lady me está pidiendo una cita?

—Si quieres verlo así —con algo de aflicción en sus palabras, la heroína suspiró para tratar de calmarse—. Pero, por favor, no faltes es muy importante. Nos vemos a las diez en la torre Eiffel, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ahí estaré —le afirmó con una reverencia.

—No faltes, gatito, de verdad es importante —y tras eso, lanzó su yo-yo para desaparecer de la escena.

—Ahí nos veremos —dijo, mientras la observaba alejarse—, Marinette…

…

Tras cenar esa noche con sus padres, se dirigió a su habitación y empuñó ambas manos frente a ella.

—Puedo hacerlo —se dijo a sí misma.

Tikki la miró con una sonrisa. Estaba convencida de que, a partir de mañana, el equipo entraría en una nueva etapa, una etapa donde sus fuerzas se acoplarían y alcanzarían al fin el nivel que tanto ella como Plagg esperaban de sus portadores. El nivel necesario para poder rescatar a Nooro de las manos de Hawk Moth de una vez por todas.

—Puedes hacerlo, Marinette —le dijo la Kwami roja—. Solo confía en ti, como siempre.

…

Ladybug miraba el horizonte de pie, sobre la torre Eiffel, esperando a su compañero, con los puños apretados. Estaba nerviosa, los tortuosos sueños que había tenido, noche tras noche, habían regresado a ella con la brisa nocturna.

Sacudió la cabeza, y giró cuando sintió que su compañero llegaba al lugar.

—Vaya —exclamó el chico de cabellos rubios sin acercarse a su compañera—, si estabas aquí —desvió la mirada—. ¿Tengo que alegrarme o preocuparme?

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante —Ladybug se sentó y le pidió que se sentara a su lado. Chat Noir lo hizo. Se sentó a su lado y la miró. Aunque ya sabía a qué se debía la reunión, estaba expectante de cómo se dieran las cosas. ¿Al fin sabría por qué su querida Ladybug no podía ver a Chat o por qué su amiga Marinette solo le hablaba de Chat Noir?

Suspiró.

—Cuéntame, My Lady —la animó—. ¿Qué paso?

—Yo… —apretó las manos que juntó sobre su regazo con fuerza—, yo… hablando con un amigo, le dije sin querer, que soy Ladybug —silencio, Chat ni siquiera comentó nada. Lo observó, su compañero tenía la mirada fijada en la nada—. Sé que fui imprudente, pero él tiene algo que hace que no pueda dejar de hablar —se miró las manos.

—Ya veo —dijo con la voz dura. Marinette sintió que su estómago se contraía—. No puedes contarme quién eres, pero puedes decírselo a cualquiera —suspiró con pesar.

—No, Chat, no es cualquier persona —le confesó—. Es un amigo cercano de mi civil, alguien importante y…

—¿Y? —le preguntó mirándola, no se sentía muy bien por cómo estaba actuando, pero la prudencia no estaba en él cuando era Chat Noir. Necesitaba saber lo que no le había dicho a Adrien.

Ladybug movió los hombros, resignada.

—Es el chico que me gusta —y ante aquella frase, Chat se puso de pie. Ok, definitivamente tenía que ir por esos lentes.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —le preguntó. Necesitaba que la verdad le golpeara en la cara—. Digo, hay que tener cuidado de él, sí sabe tu verdadera identidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón —volvió a resoplar, y se puso de pie—. Es uno de mis compañeros de colegio, se llama Adrien Agreste —al terminar de decirlo, el corazón de Chat Noir se aceleró. _¿Realmente le gustaba a Ladybug?_

—¿El modelo? —la chica de máscara roja, afirmó con la cabeza—. No sabía que le ibas a los famosillos, My Lady —le dijo, tratando de calmar sus palpitaciones.

—No es eso…

—¿No? —el chico se cruzó de brazos y la miró de reojo—. Y entonces, ¿por qué él y no yo? Digo —señaló su cabello—, yo también soy rubio y tengo ojos verdes —le recordó—. Y sí es por el dinero, yo también soy asquerosamente rico —le comentó. Las palabras ácidas, Ladybug ya se las esperabas, así que sacó del bolsito que tenía colgado, algo que Chat reconoció inmediatamente.

—Sabía que ibas a decirme algo por el estilo —la sonrisa triste en labios de su amiga, lo desarmó—. Pero no es de esa forma, yo no estoy buscando ni su fama, ni su dinero ni nada por eso. Si vamos al caso, lo odié por todo eso cuando lo conocí —se reclamó mentalmente—, fui muy prejuiciosa con él por ser eso, un niño rico —ladeó la sonrisa mirando la pulsera que Adrien le había dado el primer cumpleaños de ella, que compartieron—. Pero, algo en su mirada, en su forma de ser, me hizo dar cuenta que estaba equivocada, no pude evitar ver más allá de lo que él quería mostrar o le hacían mostrar. Me gustaba ver como se emocionaba por cosas simples, como un niño pequeño descubriendo el mundo. Siempre luciendo inocente y desinteresando —Chat notó como la ilusión iba regresando a los ojos celestes de Ladybug—. Es un joven que lo tiene todo, pero que estaba vacío.

—¿Sentiste lastima por él?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, sentí que yo podía mostrarle todas esas cosas que él se estaba perdiendo, pero mi tonto nerviosismo me lo impedía la mayor parte del tiempo. Mira esto —le indicó. Ahora que Adrien lo veía bien, era horrible comparado al que ella le había dado—, él tranquilamente pudo darle un Click a cualquier cosa en internet y comprarlo, pero decidió hacerme algo él mismo, con sus propias manos y para mí, eso siempre tendrá un valor extra.

—Entiendo —no podía decir nada más, estaba perturbado por las palabras de la chica, que hicieron un remolino en su interior. Esa chica si estaba enamorada de Adrien, parecía entenderlo a otro nivel. Pero, ¿por qué no veía a Chat Noir en Adrien?

La risa de la chica, lo volvió a la realidad.

—Chloé tiene razón —dijo, tratando de secar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—, soy ridícula. A él le hablo solo de ti, y a ti te hablo de él. Soy una ridícula de primera.

—No creo que seas una ridícula, _Bugaboo_ —le dijo y se paró frente a ella, limpiándole las mejillas con sus dedos, con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras—. Quizás no te das cuenta que cuando lo miras o me miras, notas la verdad que tus ojos no ven —Ladybug no entendía nada, pero no podía quitar su mirada celeste de los ojos verdes del chico gato frente a ella.

—Chat, yo —le susurró—, yo hoy vine a decirte mi identidad —le confesó, Chat retrocedió dos pasos, sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí —afirmó—, no quiero que este error que cometí, pese entre nosotros —negó con la cabeza—, no me lo perdonaría. Eres importante para mí, así que… no te diré mi nombre, ni me destranformaré, pero te daré unas cuantas pistas para que lo descubras.

—Me gusta el juego —dijo recuperándose, como si todo lo que habían dicho antes, simplemente se lo llevó la brisa nocturna.

—Demoilustrador, Jugador, Glaciador y Befana —la mención de aquellos akumatizados, generó una sonrisa en Adrien, al entender a donde iba.

—Siento que cierta princesita indefensa, no tenía nada de indefensa —respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Fue divertido jugar a la chica en peligro? —Ladybug se rio por la actitud de Chat.

—Solo un poco —le confesó con las manos detrás de ella—. Era divertido ver como alardeabas cosas que yo sabía que no era así, y a la vez…

—No te preocupes, después de todos somos dos ciegos de primera, mi Kwami me lo dice todo el tiempo —le comentó, moviendo los hombros.

—¿Eso significa que te conozco? —le preguntó, sorprendida. Chat Noir volvió a adelantar los pasos que los separaban y la tomó por los hombros.

—Sí —le afirmó—, me conoces muy bien. Incluso acabo de entender por qué al ver tu mirada, al ver tus ojos ese día, me puse como meta convertirme en tu amigo, mi corazón quería tenerte cerca. _Aunque mis ojos no lo vieran_.

—Chat… —él la silenció.

—Bichito, escúchame —le dijo con una sonrisa—, gracias por tus palabras, me hace sentir muy especial que pienses así de mí. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que comprendo porque cuando observas a Adrien sientes esa confianza especial con él. Creo que cuando viste sus ojos sinceros, el día en que te dio su paraguas, recordaste al mismo chico que te había dado ánimos y seguridad para continuar con esta misión. Ambos vimos bajo la máscara ese día y no nos dimos cuenta.

—¿Cómo sabes lo del paraguas? —preguntó, pero cuando la sonrisa de su compañero se extendió en su rostro, lo asimiló—. No fue casualidad encontrarte en la ribera, ¿verdad?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Justamente estaba pensando en que le sucedía a My Lady cuando se apareció frente a mí y me contó todo.

—Así que era eso… —Marinette empezó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido todo ese tiempo, como calzaba todo como piezas de rompecabezas, todo se armó tan perfectamente, que solo pudo llegar a una conclusión—. Me siento una idiota.

—Te entiendo —Chat Noir llevó ambas manos a su cintura—, he vivido con esa sensación la última semana.

—Fue por eso que hoy… —se quedó pensando en la batalla que habían tenido contra el akumatizado obsesionado con las matemáticas. Como se habían conectado para responder y atacarlo.

—Según me explicó mi Kwami —le comentó Chat, volviéndola a la realidad—. Ya estábamos en un punto donde era necesario saber nuestras identidades, para saber si lo confianza creada a ciegas, podía desarrollarse mejor ahora que sabíamos quiénes éramos. Cuando peleamos hoy, ya sabía quién eras, pude entender mejor para qué o por qué hacías las cosas que hacías. Sentí que todo fluía mucho mejor entre nosotros.

—¿Crees que todo sea para mejor?

—Tiene que serlo —se acercó a ella y le tomó de las manos, Marinette enrojeció—. Dos mentes unidas, pueden planear mejor las cosas…

—Tienes toda la razón —afirmó. Y luego miró el anillo de su compañero—. Por cierto —el gato sin dejar de sonreír, la observó—, me estuviste mostrando tu miraculous toda la mañana.

—¿Sí? —respondió con una pregunta—. Quería darte pistas de mi otro yo, pero estabas tan perdida en tus preocupaciones por hablar conmigo, _Bugaboo_ , que no notaste nada de lo que te decía. Pero, agradezco que respectaras mi exclusividad para decir chistes de gatos.

—No sé si alegrarme por eso —dijo con la voz estrangulada, para luego empezar a reírse, ambos lo hicieron, se rieron con ganas como si quisieran quitar todos los nervios y romper esas barreras entre ellos con aquel sonido y luego se miraron con una sonrisa.

Parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos, pero había cambiado todo.

Se dieron una última mirada antes de despedirse y volver cada uno a casa.

—Nos vemos mañana, en clases, gatito.

—Oh —dijo Chat Noir, cayendo en cuenta de lo divertido que se iba a poner todo a partir de mañana—, es cierto, ahora puedo encontrarte donde sea, bichito, ya no podrás huir de mí —le recordó, moviendo las cejas con picardía. Ladybug solo sonrió antes de lanzarse en dirección a su casa.

…

Cayó en su terraza y se quitó la transformación. Miró a su Kwami que flotaba emocionada junto a ella.

—Sabías que era Adrien, ¿verdad? —la risa de la pequeña roja con manchas negras, la delató—. Chat Noir es Adrien… todo este tiempo… Por eso, cada vez que lo veía en la escuela me recordaba a Chat, no eran alucinaciones mías, era de verdad. Él también está sufriendo los mismos cambios que yo…

—Así es —afirmó Tikki, juntando sus manos frente a ella—. Y que hayan tomado tan bien la identidad del otro, solo demuestran que ya estaban preparados para ello. Incluso, ahora podremos juntarnos con Plagg, para armar planes de ataques para poder rescatar a Nooro —Marinette miró a su pequeña amiga, muy emocionada por las cosas que vendrían a partir de ahora.

Pero ella, no tenía la mente para ningún plan por el momento, solo podía pensar en que aquel chico que quería y al que amaba, eran la misma persona. Que lo conocía mejor de lo que creía y, sobre todo, que cualquier situación extraña que pasara de ahora en más, ambos iban a estar juntos para protegerse y apoyarse, con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos.

Con la mente un poco liberada de la agonía causada por la fusión de personalidades que sufría día a día, bajó por la trampilla, para dejarse caer en su cama.

Esa noche iba a dormir muy bien.

O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que había besado a Adrien Agreste.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Oh sí, al final si lo continué. No quería porque ya luego no puedo parar, pero ya qué xD

Con respecto al Akumatizado: Iba a hacer una cosa rara con matemáticas porque es en lo único que puedo pensar esta semana, pero decidí que mejor le dejo los Akumas y la batalla contra HawkMoth a Thomas y su equipo... xD Prefiero comerme las uñas a inventar esas cosas para mí, quiero sorprenderme (?)

.

Y ahora sí, ya liberé mi mente, así que...

.

Aquatic, fuera~


End file.
